The 100
by SineadJones
Summary: Alaska Wilde is one of the 100 whom have been sent to Earth because their crimes have made them expandable. That theory is going to be put to the test. Alaska is at war with Bellamy immediately. With lives taken and threatened at every turn, old secrets disintegrating and truths being revealed Alaska is left with one question, who is she?
1. Chapter 1

The reason why this story is called The 100 is because I want it to be like the TV series but in my own image and with some added story lines. I am a big Bellarke shipper dont worry but I thought it would be fun to do this and I was right. I've already got a lot of it planned out and for some chapters I will be putting trigger warnings but not all so you should be okay. I don't own any of the Characters except for Alaska Wilde and Jack Kestral and any other characters that are included then I will mention. All rights of the TV series and story belong to CW and Kass Morgan. I will be including extra bits as well like what happens in between each episode, if amy of you had any suggestions who should portray Alaska Wilde that would be great, just Pm or write in the review and any other ideas will be considered as well!

- S.J xo

(P.s I've got a few extra twists of my own to make the storyline interesting.)

Alaska hated a lot of things about the Ark; the rules; the people; the musky oxygen; the food; moonshine, the list could go on forever. One thing she like though was thee view of the moon, it didn't matter how many times shed seen it, it never mattered. Each day as the sun rises against the moon each view was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the other. She used to go out of of her way each day just to look at it but now, even that one luxury was gone. Now she was stuck in imprisonment until she turned 18, her death sentence. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on what way you looked at it) she only had one month left, she just wasn't sure what that month even consisted of. She wished that they'd just get it over with but the legal age to be floated was 18, onlynto prevent a riot of outrage on the ark though. They didn't care whom lives they were taking.

Alaska sighed as the prison alarm went of and another day begun. She got out of bed with her back aching and got changed into clothes: a slim fitted pair of army green pants; a loose grey racer back tank that just hung off her breasts and left no resemblance of a figure, over she had an unbuttoned, pale, red and green plaid shirt that was also oversized and on her feet she had black socks and brown work boots.

She didn't try anything with her hair, it was just too curly for that. Her hair was just a big curly, caramel mess. Most people in her sector used to joke that her hair was as feiry as her, which she always took as a good thing even though it wasn't always directed to her as a compliment. Even her parents, as they reminded her constantly that in a society like this she had to be quiet, she disagreed but that didn't matter anymore though. They were long gone.

Alaska jumped at the sound of the door opening so early, she rolled her piercing green eyes in a condescending fashion as she saw two guards walk in. 'These visits are certainly getting more frequent. Anyone would think that you had a little crush.' She teased.

'Prisoner 302 stand and face the wall.' One of them instructed hoarsely.

Alaska furrowed her eyebrows, 'What's going on?'

'Be quiet.' He then opened a box, 'Hold out your right arm.' Hesistantly she did as she was told, the guard opened up a mechanical wrist band and placed it on her wrist, she winced as something pierced through her skin.

'Now come out with me.' He bit, Alaska looked at him.

'I'm not 18 for another month you can't float me!' She informed him, she was pretty positive that he already knew this himself though.  
Her pleas were ignored though as another guard grabbed her dainty wrists and put them behind her backs as he pulled her outside. The usual hum of the rest of the prisoners in the Ark grew louder and more disruptive as she took each reluctant step outside her chamber.

Once the guard had successfully got her out she gaped at all the prisoners that were also being forced out of their chambers, there were so many outbursts, pleads, tears, tantrums, screams, everyone's reaction was all so different but all so desperate. No one was going willingly, apart from Wells, Alaska now realised as she narrowed her eyes at the Chancellors son. She was more surprised to see him here than by his total calmness, his collective attitude only meant one thing: he knew what was going on. Her eyes flitted around some more until it landed on Abby Griffin, bidding her daughter Clarke one more farewell. Clarke resistance only made things worse as a guard injected her with something to cause her to collapse.

Alaska threw her furious glare over to the guard, 'What's going on?!' She demanded, the guard remained silent which only agitated her even more, 'I have a right to know! This is my life, are we all being floated?!' More silence, 'Answer me dammit!'

'You're being sent to the ground.' The familiar voice brought comfort, unlike her words. Alaska whipped her head around to face Abby, the only other person really there for her since her parents were Flaunted. 'You can let her go.' Abby told the guard, Alaska could feel their hesitance on her wrists as they finally broke freed her.

'What did you just say?' Alaska asked, she breathed in and out.

'All 100 of you are being sent to the ground to see if Earth is survivable.' Abby expanded.

Alaska repeated the words in her head a few more times until only one thought came to mind, 'And what if its not?' She asked, she did her best to make sure that the words didn't fall out in shakes but she was pretty certain that she failed.

Abby just looked at the poor young girl, soon to be a woman, look so fearful and vulnerable. Abby wrapped her arms around Alaska. Even after so long she still smelt like her father; fresh. 'I know you've only spoken to her a few times but you need to befriend Clarke okay?' She asked, 'Promise me.' She whispered. Alaska nodded into her neck trying to refrain any tears from falling. They both pulled away but Abby still had her arms on her shoulder. 'You're a clever girl, take whatever knowledge you've learnt in those Earth books and use it to collect supplies, okay?'

Alaska nodded once again, 'Befriend Clarke and collect supplies, anything else to add to the list?'

Abby tried not to well up again, it was understandable with Clarke but people would begin to suspect things with Alaska, 'Its my fault you're here-' she started but Alaska interrupted her.

'Shut up, how many times? I'm greatful for what you did okay? I always will be.' Alaska just wasn't just how much longer always will be. 'It might even come in useful down there.' She added but she knew that she was being too optimistic. She was being sent to a toxic soaked land, if she survived the journey she would have to survive that too.

'Be careful, you're a smart girl. Don't tell Clarke I said this but they all need someone like you down there.' Abby choked.

'What do you mean?' Alaska I sister, confused by the statement but she didn't get her reply.

Suddenly Alaska was being dragged away and she could barely utter a goodbye before Abby was out of sight and then suddenly so was everything else as it was being replaced by black.

X ~ X

When she woke up, she woke up to the sensation of being strapped down to a seat. Groggily she opened her eyes to see that she wasn't the only one in that position. There were about 30- 40 even, kids also buckled down into their seats. She didn't have to second guess where she was, she was in a mini exitor pod. She'd heard about it before she just never even considered the possibility that she would be inside it in her lifetime. If she wasn't 99% sure that she was just being sent to an extravagant death sentence with 99 other teenagers going through hormones and puberty she would've been excited, but she wasn't.

'Don't throw up and don't pee.' She heard a male voice mutter repetitively, 'Don't throw up and don't pee.' She slowly turned her head to see that she was placed next to a boy with dark brown hair and goggles on his head, he was cute in a way. She'd definitely seen him around the Ark before.

'Just make sure you don't do either whilst we're in zero gravity.' She said half joking, half deadly serious. He turned to look at her and gulped. Today was so not his day, he couldn't find a matching pair of socks, his hair was a mess, he was being sent to Earth and now he embarrassed himself in front of yet another pretty girl. He smiled awkwardly.

'Hi.' He uttered.

'Hey.' She responded.

'I'm Jasper.' He introduced, suddenly another head popped from his side, he was Asian.

'And I'm Monty.' He introduced more confidently.

'I'm Alaska.' She informed them smiling as much as her brain would let her, considering her current circumstances.

'Like the country.' Monty noted. 'Did your parents have any relations there?' He asked, 'I mean obviously not currently but like grand parents or whatever.' He corrected as he tried not to stumble upon his words.

'I think they just liked how it sounded.' She replied awkwardly before the pod began to shake and the TV screen flicked on with the Chancellor's face on it just as they entered the earth's atmosphere.

'I can't believe my last sighting is going to be his face.' Jasper heard her mutter under her breath. Jasper and Monty probably would've snickered if they weren't about to die.

'Prisoners of the Ark, here me now.' His voice rang, much to Alaska's dismay. 'You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor it is my hope that you dont only just see this as a chance for you but a chance for all of us.'

She took in a sharp breath as the shaking became more ferocious, her body rocked in between the belt and the back of her seat. Her head was spinning and her heart was thudding dramatically against her ribcage as the pace accelerated. Everything was happening so fast then all of a sudden nothing. Everything was still and calm.

'Put your belt back on!' She could hear Clarke's voice cry in frustration. Her head whipped over to Clarke's glare and she could see Finn, the spacewalker, unfasten his seatbelt. That when Alaska became aware of strands of her curls floating around her. Clarke's demands were ignored and two more people undid their seat belt and floated around with Finn. The temptation was there but Alaska wasn't that stupid. She just watched, but the whole situation agitated her her too much that she couldn't watch in silence and plus she needed to befriend Clarke, siding with her seemed like a good start. Especially when he called her princess.

'Oi, Spacewalker!' She called out, causing Finn, Clarke, Wells and everyone else on the damn floor of the pod to turn to face her. 'Put your belt on.'

He just grinned wickedly, 'You going to make me.'

'Look, the force of impact that will hit this ship once we've left the Earths orbit will most likely kill you and your two friends immediately, or has that months supply of Oxygen that you stole from The Ark to go on your stupid spacewalk gone to your head and shrunken the size of your brain?' She bit.

Finn looked like he was about to reply with something equally as cutting but he was interrupted as his body was thrown against the pod by the rapid shaking, everything was happening so fast and so horribly that right there and then she wanted it all to stop, she didn't care how. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to every God that she had learnt about in class, she was in the middle of her fifth Hail Mary when all the lights went off and she could hear things sparking as the steam from the pipe that Finn ripped tore through the pod. Every bone in her body was going against force as it jolted around in her seat, her eyes skirted through the room in a panic when the lights turned off immediately. Her stomach sunk down with the rest of the bod causing butterflies to explode in side of her when the lights turned back on and the engines started to run again, a wave of relief coarsed through her.

Suddenly everything stopped with a thud, 'Shh, do you hear that?' Monty called out. 'No machine.'

'Woah.' Jasper uttered. 'That's a first.'

All the belts unfastened and everyone jumped out of their seats, Alaska rushed over to Finn and the two boys, 'Finn is he breathing?' Clarke asked.

Finn just simply looked up and shook his head, guilt laced in his face. Alaska shuffled through the crowd of people and two fingers to both boys necks, solemnly she looked up at Clarke, 'I can't find a pulse.' She confirmed. Clarke was lost for words, 5 minutes and two people were already dead.

'They're opening the doors on the lower floor!' Someone yelled, without a second thought Clarke raced down and Alaska followed after.

'No! They can't just open the doors!' Clarke cried.

'Everyone back up!' Alaska heard a male voice call out as she climbed the ladder.

'Hey! Don't open those doors!' Clarke demanded as she made her way through everyone, 'The air could be toxic!'

'Well if the air's toxic then we're dead anyway.' The same voice proclaimed, Alaska stepped beside Clarke to see the source of the voice. A slightly above average attractive male with tanned skin, dark hair and a broad body. She looked at him, she did recognise him but yet again she recognised a lot of people here.

'Bellamy?' A soft voice called out, everyone turned their head to look at a very pretty girl with dark brown hair as she stepped closer to Bellamy. She knew who he was now, she knew who she was too. She had to be deaf and blind not too. Octavia and Bellamy, the only siblings on the Ark, Bellamy used to be a guard in her sector. She'd never spoken to him before but she had acknowledged him with a small nod whenever she walked past, she had to be careful, the Ark was looking for any excuse to float you. You could never trust a guard, most of the time they were only looking out for themselves.

Alaska watched as the pretty girl walked over to her brother, hearing people muttering things in the background. Her brother smiled at her, Alaska noted how much love he had in his eyes for his sister. She was never looked at like that, 'My god, look how big you are.' He stated, smiling proudly.

She reached over and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, when they pulled away Octavia glanced at his clothes, 'What the hell are you wearing?' She asked, 'A guards uniform?'

'I borrowed it.' He replied quickly, 'To get on the drop ship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you.' She hugged him again.

Alaska studied Bellamy and looked over to his wrist, 'Where's your wrist band?' She asked. Octavia flashed her a dirty look.

'Do you mind? I haven't seem my brother in over a year.' She snapped.

'No way! She can't have a brother!' Some guy yelled.

'That's Octavia Blake! The girl that got found hidden in the floor.'

Octavia pounced, ready to attack when her brother caught her in time. 'Octavia! Octavia no!' He cried, 'let's give them something else to remember you by.'

'Yeah?' She remarked, 'Like what?'

'To be the first person on the ground in a 100 years.' He smiled, Alaska bit the urge to correct him that it was actually 93 years, it didn't seem appropriate. She smiled and stepped back along with everyone else as Bellamy pulled down the leaver, causing the doors to swing open.

Everything was so bright, the sun heated down on them and the air, the air smelt sweet. Alaska never wanted to stop breathing again, it was like stepping into a parallel universe expect this wasn't one, this was her universe, her world, her life. She could here the wind as it brushed passed her skin, she wasn't sure if the hairs rising on her skin was from that or sheer excitement. Maybe it was a combination of both but she didn't care. She was home.

We all watched as Octavia slowly stepped out of the pod, pausing to take in the magnificent air, like each breath was her last. Maybe it was. Her brother watched, a small genuine smile on his face. At least he could give her this.

Slowly and carefully Octavia jumped out, a smile spreading across her face, 'WE'RE BACK BITCHES.' And in that moment everyone was exactly the same because there emotions were one.

Alaska laughed as people rushed passed her cheering and jumping, she stayed put. She didn't want to move, half frightened that it was all an illusion and if she moved she shattered it. 'Wow.' She heard Clarke utter.

'I know!' She laughed as she followed Clarke's footsteps off of the ship. She loved that sound of people cheering and hugging eachother, it was so addictive. She almost wished she could be part of it but she wasn't. Alaska walked off and looked around her, she wanted to spin and dance all at the same time but spinning made her feel sick and she didn't know how to dance.

She looked up at the sky, it was so blue and so bright. She always wonders what it looked liked from this side of earth, yes she saw pictures but this was totally different. This was real. The sun stung her eyes as she stared directly at it but she didn't care it was just one more thing to remind her that she was alive and that each breath she was taking was another breath on earth.

'Hey curls.' A voice grinned behind her. Damnit, she actually managed to forget that he was here too.

'Go away Jack.' She sighed not even looking at him.

'Aw c'mon, no hug?' He teased now in front of her so she could get a full view of his black hair and pasty skin.

'Nope.' She bit.

'I thought you missed me.' He winked, she clenched her jaw.

'Delusional as well as a dick.' She noted, 'Multitasking or what.' She mocked, 'Now as I said; leave me alone.' She bit walking off.

'No can do I'm afraid.' She just rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the crowd developing around Clarke and Wells. 'You see I'm obliged to-'

'Shut up for a second will you.' She bit as she tried to listen to what was going on.

'We need to find Mt. Weather,' Wells told everyone, 'You heard my fathers message that has to be our first priority.' Shit, she almost forgot.

'Screw your Father.' Octavia spoke up, Alaska walked closer. 'What you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?' She drawled as her eyes drifted over to Clarke.

Clarke responded with a speech explaining everything, filled with common sense and facts.

'I've got a better idea.' Bellamy said, 'You two go. Let the privelage do the hard work for a change.' That was it, Alaska had enough.

'Excuse me?' She snapped as she walked in between them both, 'You think all of that Class rubbish is going to work down here?' She demanded over the cheers of the working Class. 'This isn't about whose privelaged or not, this isn't even about your background. This is about your survivel, our survivel.' She spoke out loud, everyone watching but she doubted the words were actually sinking in. 'Down here we have no clue what of what's ahead, we need to stick together.' She turned to face Bellamy, 'Instead of being spiteful and immature.' She bit, directing that last part at Bellamy and anyone else who agreed with him. Bellamy clenched his jaw and glared at the girl with curly hair and green eyes that were right now piercing through him accusingly, who did she think she was? He didn't understand what she was complaining about, she was a worker too. He'd seen her around the sector when he was a guard. He saw her come back from her job (whatever it was) covered in sweat and sometimes even dirt. He heard her when she walked by cursing under her breath about the Ark and her 'damned job'. Sometimes when he was doing night patrols he'd see her as well though, walking out of the privileged section looking exhausted. He glared at her deciding that he didn't like her, there and then.

'Why are you defending them? You were a worker too!' He bit back.

She narrowed her eyes at him, so much so that they almost reminded him of piggy slits, 'I'm not defending anyone. I'm just thinking logically,' She then averted her attention towards the group, 'If we want to survive then we need to get to those supplies! And we have a better chance at getting them if there's more of us!' She concluded, Bellamy gritted his teeth. Hen could feel everyone's eyes on her, slowly agreeing.

'Exactly what she said!' Wells spoke up only irritating Bellamy furthermore, 'We all need to go!'

'Oh look at this everybody!' Murphy mocked as he shoved Wells, 'Chancellor of earth.'

That struck a nerve with Wells, 'You think that's funny?' He seethed, Wells tried to push him but Murphy only pushed him again, harder and two the floor.

'Wells!' Clarke cried as she tried to race to him but was stopped by one of Bellamy's hunchmen.

'Whatever that was,' Murphy sneered, 'Alright.' Both of them got ready to fight, Alaska watched anxiously debating whether she should get involved, just as she decided yes Finn jumped in between the two and inched closer to Murphy.

'Kids got one leg, why don't you wait till its a fair fight.' But Murphy wasn't paying attention to Finn, he was looking at the girl behind him who had got ready to stand up to him and he noticed it.

His eyes flickered between Wells and the girl then sneered, 'Look like you've got yourself a body guard. Its a shame neither of them are very attractive.' He lied, he knew Finn was better looking than him and he would do the girl with the Curls. 'But what would you expect from a cleaner.' He mocked as he directed his comment at the Curly girl, sneering at her. Cleaner? Bellamy thought, then why did he see her during the nights.

'Why dont I make it a fair fight.' Alaska raged rushed towards him, just as she jumped Finn caught her by the waist.

'Ignore him Alaska. He's not worth it.' He hushed her, she calmed down once she noticed that Murphy stepped back a little. She released herself from Finns gripped and smirked at Murphy and every other d-bag who was looking at flounced off over to Clarke.

'Hey space walker?' Alaska heard Octavia sing, 'Rescue me next.'

X ~ X

'So Mt. Weather when do we leave?' Finn asked.

'Right now.' Clarke declared getting up, she turned to face Wells. 'We'll be back tomorrow with food.'

Wells just looked them up and down, 'How is the two of you going to carry enough food for a 100?' He asked.

'98 actually.' Alaska corrected awkwardly. Finn grabbed Jasper and Monty.

'4 of us. Can we go now?' Clarke nodded.

'5, I'll go.' Alaska offered as she stepped over beside Jasper and Monty.

'Sounds like a party, make it 6.' Octavia interrupted strutting in with Bellamy chasing behind.

'Hey, what the hell are you doing?' He demamded as he pulled her by the shoulder so that she could face him.

'Going for a walk.' She stated as if it was the most obvious thing. Bellamy looked as if he was about to say something but was interrupted by the shrill of Clarke's voice.

'Hey!' Clarke said as she walked over to Find and grabbed his wrist. 'Were you trying to take this off?'

'Yeah, so?'

'So, this wrist band transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead.'

'Should I care-' Alaska stopped listening as she saw Jack walking over she groaned, by the time he arrived Clarke and Finn were done talking.

'You getting supplies?' Jack asked, 'I'll come with.' He said as he grinned over to Alaska, his eyes glinting mischievously.

'Great-' Finn started.

'No it's fine we've got enough.' Alaska butted in abruptly.

'But-' he started to say.

'But nothing, c'mon let's go we're losing daylight.' She declared, everyone started to walk. Just as she took her first step Jack grabbed her arm.

'What am I supposed to do?' Alaska didn't understand why she was the one meant to amuse him, she looked at him deadpanned before her eyes flitted to Bellamy.

'Oi! Bellamy?' She called as she walked over to him pulling Jack with her.

'What?' He asked, Alaska could hear the edge in his voice as he bit out the T, he didn't like her and she didn't care.

'Since you're not actually meant to be here go make yourself useful and keep him amused..' She shoved Jack towards him, Jack stumbled backwards, looking at Alaska expectantly.

'What?' Bellamy asked in disbelief. She ran off before he had a chance to protest. He really didn't like her.

As she walked away Murphy watched her, he was going to get her back for today. Somehow.

X ~ X

Alaska trudged behind everyone as they walked to Mt. Weather. No one was talking about anything in particular, it was just mainly Finn flirting. He plucked a beautiful violet flower and placed it in Octavia's hair, Alaska groaned.

'That my friend, is game.' Jasper said to Monty as he gestured over to Finn.

'That my friend,' Monty returned, 'Is poison sumac.'

'What?' Octavia cried, ripping the flower out of her hair in disgust, Alaska snorted and listened to Monty talk about the flower and its affects.

'Oh yeah, you grow all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark don't you?' Alaska recalled.

'Yeah.' Alaska grinned.

'Thats pretty decent, you got to be near plants and stuff all the time.' Alaska stepped beside them.

Monty shrugged, 'It's alright.'

Alaska turned her head to Jasper, 'What do you do?' She asked.

'Me? I'm a chemist.'

'So both of your skills will come in handy down here then.' She noted. There conversation got cut short by Clarke.

'Hey guys?' She called out, 'Will you try to keep up?'

'C'mon Clarke,' Finn reasoned, 'How do you block all this out?'

'Well, it's simple. I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe its because there are none, maybe its because we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though,' She remarked causing for Alaska to smirk. 'C'mon.'

'Maybe someone should slip her some sumac.' Octavia joked. A laugh echoed from Finns lips whilst Jaspers and Monty's were less gentle and snorted.

'I've got to know what you two did to get busted.' Finn told Jasper and Monty. They both shared a sly grin.

'Poison Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden, if you know what I meant.' Monty hinted. A short laugh escaped from Alaska's lips. She then averted her gaze from the two mischievous boys and another sound escaped her lips, this one a gasp.

'Look!' She cried as quietly as possible but loud enough so that they'd still hear them, she didn't bother waiting to see if they heard though and crouched down, holding her breath she tiptoed to the delicate creature in front of her. Her heart accelerated with overwhelming joy and relief, she had a chance. They had a chance. Behind her she could feel the presence of the others as they crept forward, she could practically feel the excitement buzzing off of them.

'No animals huh?' Finn teased Clarke as they stared at the Dear in front of them as it munched on the grass below. Clarke smiled in bewilderment.

Tentatively Finn took a step forward towards the dear, in the process he accidently snapped on a twig. The sound echoed through the woods causing Alaska to wince but not as much as she looked at the dear again. No longer was it a delicate, gentle creature but a victim of the earth. The head was mutilated into two, the flesh in the process looked tender and raw. Alaska restrained herself from recoiling at the sight. Quickly the dear ran off along with her hope.

_**Hey! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry I had to cut short but I think 14 pages will do you lot for now. Please review! I thrive off hearing your comments and opinions, I wont update another chapter until I get at least two reviews. Hope you enjoyed! xo**_


	2. Chapterr 2

**Hey guys new chapter! Just so you know text like **_this _**equals a flash back. Anyway I hope you enjoy! And whilst you're reading the flashback I described Alaska's hair a brown deliberately, just in case you thought it was a typo and decide to dismiss it. I can kinda imagine Amanda Seyfried as Alaska but with curly hair, idk. Can you? Or have you got some other recommendations?**

Alaska was really starting to piss Jack off, the way she just dismissed him like that. Like he was nothing. Like she had the upper hand, she always had the tendency to do that. A lot. With that agitated roll to her blue eyes and indignant quirk of her lips that make you forget all your words and make them come out in a stutter. She did the exact same thing to Bellamy, Jack could see it in the way he clenched his jaw and glared after Alaska when she left. Jack thought he was going to blow a fuse and he didn't want to be at the other end of it so he made a U turn very swiftly after she left.

It was things like this that made him hate Alaska just that little bit, the way how she could twist things around to make him feel like the wrong one in the situation, how she could cloud his head with a simple look, the bounce of her curls when she would flounce off, her determination. He hated it yet he'd never dare change it, it made her who she was.

XOX

'_No, I can't Alaska. Your mom would slaughter me!' Jack exclaimed. _

_Alaska huffed, taking a seat next to Jack. 'Oh come on!' She pleaded as she turned to face him, 'You know the other sectors and no one else will agree to go with me.' _

_Jack looked at the girl with long brown, curly hair, 'Alaska, why do you think? Your dad is a guard, he'd kill anyone who let you out of the sector.' _

'_It's not fair, I don't even understand why I'm not allowed out. I feel so claustrophobic in here. I just want to get out! I'm 16 for Christ sake and I've only ever left the sector for Unity Day.' She complained a she wrapped a coil of hair around her finger, the paleness of her skin, contrasting with the dark twirl. Jack sighed. 'Our sector has the worst view, I want to see the sunrise, just one more time. I can barely remember it anymore.' That was a lie though, she could remember that sunrise so vividly, the memory was burned in her brain, and the beauty of it took her breath away. She may have only have been 8 at the time but it was something that she refused to forget. _

'_Remember how angry your mom got last time?' Alaska winced at the memory but the yelling and punishment wasn't the worst part about it, the worst part was that she never got to see that boy again. _

'_Yes, I remember Jack. I also remember how my dad embarrassed me in front of everyone telling them how I wasn't allowed at out our sector.' She bit. _

'_Then-' _

'_But I also remember how amazing it was to be out, how my heart skipped at every passing stranger and how my breath caught in my throat at the sight of the sun.' She reminisced, 'Just once, that's all I'm asking.' She begged. 'I just want to get my fill and then I won't ask you again.' Jack sighed and made the mistake of looking at Alaska and her eyes. _

'_Fine.' _

_XOX_

'Octavia! What are you doing?!' Alaska demanded as the young women stripped herself of her clothes.

'I love Earth.' Jasper grinned as he stared at the beautiful lady. Alaska bit the inside of her cheek, she had a feeling that this girl would grate down on her. Alaska was right. Clarke stared gobsmacked at the sight, she honestly couldn't believe what was going on. Considering how Octavia completely ignored Alaska, Clarke went in for a slightly harsher approach.

'Octavia! What the _hell _are you doing?!' She cried, Octavia ignored the voices and revelled in the attention and the combination of the breeze bighting at her skin. She had never felt so real before, she wondered if there were any fumes left on earth because she certainly felt a buzz. She took one glance at the group before jumping in.

Everyone rushed forward to the lake, half of Octavia's face was hiding beneath the water. 'Octavia!' Monty called out, 'We can't swim.'

'No, but we can stand.' She pointed out as she surfaced out of the water. Her laugh echoed in Alaska's head.

'Wait, there's not supposed to be a river hear.' Alleged.

Finn edged slightly closer to Clarke and said 'Well there is,' He grinned, 'so take off your damn clothes.' Alaska couldn't help but laugh with Octavia.

As the boys rushed to take off their clothes Jasper stopped and stared into the river, his eyes narrowed. Something was moving, he thought absent minded and then his brain clicked into gear, _something was moving_! 'Octavia! Get out of the water! Now!' Alaska then noticed the figure now heading towards Octavia too.

'Oh my god.' She uttered.

Swiftly Octavia turned around in horror as something progressed towards her, a shriek left her lips before she made a dash for it. Using every bit of force she could to get away from her probable death. The water was no longer cold on her skin but instead burned with every motion she made.

'Octavia!'

'Hurry! Now!' Alaska screamed as she ran along the lake over to Octavia's most likely destination point. Suddenly the water went still and everyone stopped and watched the water, waiting, hoping for some movement. The water splashed some more and abruptly Octavia's head appeared as the creature dragged her away.

'What the hell is that?'

'What are you gonna do?'

'Try not to get eating.' Was Finn's smart reply.

'No, wait!' Clarke cried out, 'If we distract it then it might let her go.' Together everyone pushed a heavy rock into the water, splashed hitting them. Nothing though, it carried on.

'It's not working!' Jasper shrieked. Clarke head worked desperately trying to think of a solution whilst in the meantime Alaska was already pulling her jacket off and kicking off her shoes. Just as Finn noticed Alaska jumped into the water. Clarke, Jasper and Monty turned their heads to the additional splashing sound, horrified to sea Alaska's head popping out of the water.

'Oi! I'm over here!' She screamed loudly, flailing her arms around in the water to get it's attention, it worked because it let go of Octavia and now made a turn for Alaska. Hurriedly Clarke and Jasper ran towards Octavia as Finn and Monty departed for Alaska.

'Octavia! Get to the shore now!'

Rapidly Finn hovered over the rock and reached his hand out for Alaska, she clutched onto it and tried to climb up but her foot missed and she fell slipped. She hissed at the sharp pain in her hand, this time both Monty and Finn reached out for Alaska and she made it out in time. As Finn pulled her up he grinned. 'I could've done that.'

She returned the grin, 'What? And ruin your flowing locks?' He just laughed as they jogged over to Octavia.

Jasper ran into the water and grabbed Octavia's flailing body as he tried to pull her to shore.

'It's coming back! It's headed right for you guys!'

'C'mon! C'mon! Keep moving!' Finn howled as everyone ran towards them.

When they made it to shore the first thing Clarke noticed was the bright, red blood streaming down Octavia's leg. Without second though she ripped Jaspers T-shirt and wrapped the cotton around Octavia's leg. 'You're going to be fine.' Clarke informed her between Octavia's 'thank you's' to Jasper.

'Note to self.' Monty said, 'Next time, save the girl.' Causing an empty laugh to follow through everyone. Alaska stepped through Finn and leant over to Clarke.

'It needs to be a bit tighter.' Alaska stated as Clarke fumbled with the fabric, 'Here, let me help.' She offered, taking it from Clarkes shaking fingers. 'Keep pressure on the wound whilst I tie this.' Clarke didn't argue, as much as she'd liked to, considering how _she _was the doctors daughter but it didn't seem appropriate at the time. As Clarke kept pressure on the wound and as Alaska wrapped the cotton around her leg Octavia noticed Alaska's dripping clothes.

'Why are you wet?' She asked, her eyebrows knitted together. Alaska ignored the question and continued to tie.

'Alaska jumped into the water to distract it.' Finn informed her. Octavia's eyes widened as she averted her eyes from Finn over to the girl who apparently saved her life.

'Thanks.' She uttered.

Alaska just shrugged, 'It doesn't matter.'

'No it does.' She insisted.

Alaska snapped her eyes over to Octavia, 'Well I wouldn't have had to do it if you didn't jump into the river. Next time you decide to do something rebellious try not to make it stupid either?'

Everyone went quiet as they watched Alaska and Octavia glare at each other when Clarke noticed some more red, 'Alaska! You're bleeding!'

Alaska looked down at her hand. 'Oh, shit.' She muttered. The pain now hitting her.

'Did it get you?' Jasper asked.

'No, I slipped when Finn was pulling me up.' She replied as she inspected the cut, she was thankful there was no gravel or anything in it because she really did not feel like washing her hand off in the water. This time it was Finn who offered her a part of his shirt and gave it to Clarke to wrap around her.

'Thanks.' She mumbled as she winced her eyes.

XOX

As Clarke sat up slowly she gaped at the tree and the bright blue lights hitting off of it. 'They never told us about this in school.' Clarke jumped at the sound of Alaska's voice. She turned her head to see Alaska sitting a metre away beside her, her legs crossed and her hands fiddling with strands of grass on the ground.

'It's amazing.' Clarke uttered, her eyes gazing around her.

Alaska nodded in agreement, 'I know. I don't know how I can sleep. Not with all of this.' She was just referring to the scenery but the sounds of the birds, the feel of the breeze, the smell of the air, so sweet. Alaska didn't want to miss any of it.

Clarke looked behind her, 'They're all asleep.' Alaska answered. Alaska and Clarke look and each other instantaneously and grinned both getting the same idea. They both got up in unison and strolled into the woods. They didn't speak, they didn't want to speak. They just looked around them, taking in the beauty, their blonde hair both reflected the light bouncing off of it and their blue eyes looked around absorbing everything they saw.

'Would it be cheesy to say I feel at home?' Clarke asked as she grazed her fingers against the trees.

Alaska smirked, 'Yeah.' Clarke shot a look at her, 'But it would also be right.'

XOX

'You wanted to go first, now quit stalling.' Clarke hollered.

'If I remember correctly it was actually Alaska who wanted to go first.' Jasper called back on Finn's behalf.

'Alaska can't with her hand. She needs someone on the other end as well to help her.' Clarke reminded him.

'Mount Weather awaits.' Alaska called to Finn. Alaska watched as Finn handed it over to Jasper in slight confusion but didn't pass any remarks, She just wanted them to hurry up. 'Get your asses going!'

'See you on the other side!' Jasper called out before lifting his feet and jumping, Jasper screamed in joy as he flew across the lake, excitement rushing through him, then he let go.

'Oh shi-' He landed face forward onto the ground.

Everyone edged closer as they tried to get a better look. Jasper steadied his feet and got up, 'WE ARE AVEGIES!' He cried, followed by screams and cheers from everyone else. A hope searing though them, they saw this as their hope. Their chance. It was their survival.

'WOOH!'

'YEAH!'

'YAY!'

'YES!'

'WOOP!'

'AHH!'

'YOU DID IT JASPER!'

Jasper jumped up and down in joy, he did it! Alaska laughed, nudging Monty. 'You're up.' Finn called to Clarke.

'C'MON CLARKE! YOU GOT THIS! WOOH! WE DID IT! MOUNT WEATHER!' He cried so happy! Everything was finally working, he was so happy! He was-

'Jasper!' Alaska cried horrified.

'JASPER!'

'JASPER!'

'JASPER1' Alaska cried again as she was being pulled away, 'Jasper!'

'Get down! Get down!' Alaska crouched to the ground, fear and panic settled into her.

'Oh god.'

Alaska looked around desperately, she saw something move. 'We're not alone!'

XOX

_Run! _Was the only thought that established itself into Alaska's mind. She just ran and ran, ran through the trees, her feet sprinted on the ground, each heavy step leaving a thud. She tried to comprehend what just happened but she couldn't, her body was on survival mode, she ignored that the stabbing pain in her head, and the shooting throbbing going up and down her arm, she ignored the heaviness in her chest, she just ran to survive. Her body was working on survival instinct, she had read about it before, many times but she never really understood it, not until now. You never understand anything until you experience it yourself though, not really.

She knew pain and fear were the two main parts of this mechanism. She knew pain motivates the individual to withdraw from damaging situations, to protect a damaged body part while it heals, and to avoid similar experiences in the future. Most pain resolves promptly once the painful stimulus is removed and the body has healed, but sometimes pain persists despite removal of the stimulus and apparent healing of the body; and sometimes pain arises in the absence of any detectable stimulus, damage or disease. And she also knew that fear causes the organism to seek safety and may cause a release of adrenaline, which has the effect of increased strength and heightened senses such as hearing, smell, and sight. Self-preservation may also be interpreted figuratively; in regard to the coping mechanisms one needs to prevent emotional trauma from distorting the mind. She just never knew what it actually felt like, not until now. Now? Now she did and she never wanted to experience it again. People like her though very rarely got what they wanted.

_Run! Run! Run! Breathe! Run! _

Monty tripped and fell over, Alaska rushed to him, 'C'mon! Get up!' She panted, gripping his arm tightly, 'We have to go-' Her voice stopped as her eyes dragged over to the ground. There was discarded bones and skeletons on the floor, Alaska wanted to throw up.

'Who are they?' Finn uttered in a heavy breath. Alaska crouched down an examined it, them.

'What are they?' She corrected as she lifted up the skull, Alaska contorted her face, horrified.

'We're so screwed.' Octavia announced.

'That's putting it lightly.' Alaska brought her hands to her head and clung onto her hair anxiously.

'_**NOOOOOOOOOO!' **_Alaska's heart stopped, she whipped her head around behind her. 'Jasper?!' Alaska yelled out, hoping for a reply.

'He's alive!' Alaska determined running back, following her previous steps.

'Alaska, wait! No!'

Alaska ignored them and carried on running, Clarke, Octavia and Monty following suit. 'Wait!' Finn announced in a desperate whisper, stay in the trees!'

Alaska looked around, Jasper was gone.

'He was right there.' Finn declared.

'Where is he?' Monty asked.

'They've taken him!' Alaska announced, her hands clenched onto the branch in front of her. What did this mean for her? What did this mean for everyone else?

Jack was starting to worry, Alaska wasn't back yet. He couldn't decide if this meant good news or bad, does that mean they got the supplies? Or…? Everything was a mess at camp, people acting crazy. Like wild animals, in the scheme of things he guessed they were like wild animals. They hadn't gotten to him yet, or his wrist band. He stayed quiet and kept out of everyone's way so no one noticed him at the moment but he wasn't sure how long he had left. He had to keep it on, if not for his dad then for his sister. They had to keep hold of hope, his sister was only young, although she had the attitude of Alaska, and they had to know he was alive. At all costs.

Jack heard a scream, he ran with everyone else to see Murphy hold Lucia over a fire, 'Bellamy! Check this out! We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us right? Figured it'd look better if we suffered a little bit.' Jack watched as Wells ran over to Murphy and pushed him off the girl, Jack despised Murphy. More that Chancellor Jaha whom floated his mother. Murphy was a rough piece of work, always causing trouble, getting into fights, getting others into trouble, leering at girls, leering at Alaska.

'You can stop this.' Well informed Bellamy.

'Stop this? I'm just getting started.'

Murphy pushed him into the ground. Jack clenched his fist and resisted the urge to get involved because he wanted to, oh he really did, but he had to put his family first.

XOX

'We'll find him.' Alaska assured Monty, 'I promise.' Monty's response was just a nod. Alaska continued to walk, as they edged closer to the camp she could see a commotion going on.

'Wells!' Clarke called as she ran over to everyone, Alaska following right behind her. 'Let him go!' Clarke cried horrified, although Alaska wasn't sure why. Murphy was a piece of work.

Wells pushed him away but Murphy wasn't having it and headed straight for Wells again. Bellamy intervened and grabbed hold of him, 'Hey! Enough! Murphy!' He bit, holding him by the collar until he saw his sister. Alaska watched their little reunion.

'Where's the food?' Bellamy demanded.

'We didn't make it to Mt. Wether.' Finn said, sitting down.

'What the hell happened out there?!'

'More like who the hell happened out there.' Alaska retorted, earning confused looks.

'We were attacked.' Clarke expanded.

'Attacked?' Wells echoed in confusion.

'By what?'

'Not what.' Alaska sighed as she rubbed her temples, 'Who.' She looked up at Bellamy and everyone else. 'It turns out the last ground that died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder.'

'It's true.' Octavia added. Bellamy held onto her arm for comfort.

'Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong.' Clarke alleged, 'There are people here. Survivors.' Alaska could hear the worried and panicked murmurs around her.

'That isn't all bad though!' Alaska articulated, loud enough for everyone to hear. 'This means that _we _can survive, that there's a chance for us.'

'The radiation won't kill us.' Clarke added.

'The bad news is the grounder will.' Alaska shot a glare at Finn.

'Not necessarily.' She bit.

Wells looked around, 'Where's the kid with the goggles?'

'Grounders.' Alaska replied.

'Where your wristband?' Clarke enquired as she grabbed Wells wrist. Wells eyes directed themselves towards Bellamy in a sullen glare.

'Ask him.'

'How many?'

'24 and counting.' Murphy's voice sang, grating down on Alaska.

'You idiots.' She uttered.

'Life support on the Ark is failing! That's why they sent us down here! They need to know that the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there! If you take of your wristbands you're not just killing them! You're killing us too.' Bellamy glared at Clarke and then turned his attention back the group.

'We're stronger then you think. Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged.'

Alaska scoffed. Bellamy continued, 'If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?'

'Oh shut up Bellamy!' Alaska stepped forward.

Murphy opened his mouth, 'Hey-'

'You too Murphy. Things will be different down here! Don't listen to him!'

'You don't really believe that.' He bit, surrendering herself speechless. 'We don't need them, we can look after ourselves! That wristband on your arm! That makes you a prisoner. We're not prisoners anymore!' Alaska looked up from the ground up at Bellamy, she recognised that fire in his eyes. It was itching at her. 'They say they'll forgive your crimes. Well I say you're not criminals. You're survivors, fighters, the grounders should worry about us.'

Alaska glowered as the woods were filled with cheers and woops, she followed Clarke as she stomped away. On the way she bumped into Bellamy deliberately, 'You're making a mistake.' She seethed, before he had a chance to reply Alaska was already gone, the only thing visible of her was her curly hair and her red flannel shirt.

'Now what?' Monty asked Clarke.

'Now, we go find Jasper.'

XOX

'Shit.' Alaska muttered as she soothed her hand, she was crouched on a log at the edge of camp, waiting for Clarke.

'Hey.' Octavia greeted, cautiously. Alaska looked up at her.

'Hi.' Tentatively Octavia took a seat next to Alaska.

'Look, I know we've already been through this but I just want to thank you for yesterday. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be-'

'Dead?' Alaska filled in for her.

'I wasn't going to put it quite so bluntly but yeah, basically.'

Alaska sighed, 'It's fine. Sorry for snapping, I guess.'

'It's fine, I'm used it from Bell.' Alaska just grunted a response at his name. 'Do you think Jasper's okay?'

'Yeah, I do.' Alaska believed, 'How's your leg?'

'It's pretty fine now, the cute wasn't too deep so I'll be fine. What about you? How's your hand?'

Alaska winced at the question. 'Fine.' She lied.

'It doesn't look fine.' Alaska glared at Octavia.

'You ready to go?' Clarke asked Alaska as she walked up to the two girls, Octavia was already told she couldn't go. Alaska noticed Bellamy, Wells, Murphy behind her.

'Yeah.' Alaska announced as she stood up, Clarke noticed the anxious look Octavia was Alaska.

'What's wrong?'

'Noth-'

'Alaska's hand hurts.' Octavia declared quickly. Alaska sighed in annoyance.

'Show me you hand.' Clarke demanded, reluctantly Alaska did. Clarke removed the bloody bandage. 'Alaska! Why didn't you tell me it was this deep?!' Clarke demanded.

'I didn't think it was important in between Jasper being attacked and then stolen. And besides it's fine.'

'Alaska?' She heard a familiar voice call out, she groaned as Jack stepped towards her.

'Are you okay?' He asked as he took a hold of her hand, she ripped her grasp away and groaned.

'What is he doing here?'

'He's helping us find Jasper.' Alaska glared at Jack but didn't argue. 'Alaska I don't think you should come.' Clarke continued.

'What?' Alaska demanded, snapping her attention back to Clarke.

'Your hand it's-'

'My hand is fine.'

'How do you know that?'

Alaska's eyes brightened up and a smile replaced her scowl, 'Why do you think I'm in here?' She suggested mischievously.

_**Hey! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I hope you like it though. **_


End file.
